Krummbeins Wahrheiten
by LeiaCurlsqueen
Summary: Mit Entsetzen musste ich feststellen, dass der liebe kleine süße Knuddlkater immer und überall zu kurz kommt.Hier also alles mal aus einer ganz anderen Sicht, wobei manche grausame Wahrheit zu Tage kommt...grins KAPITEL 10 DAAHAAA!
1. Krummbeins Reise beginnt

**Krummbeins Wahrheiten (only for Kenner!)**

_**A/N:** Die Geschichte hab ich schon vor über einem Jahr geschrieben, konnte sie aber nicht veröffentlichen, weil wir bis jetzt kein Internet hatten (Steinzeitmenschen, ich weis...). Naja, lest sie, reviewt eifrig und seid gnädig (ist doch meine erste Storry)!_

**Disclaimer:** Ja wie? Krummbein gehört nich mir? Tja, leider alles J.K. Rowling...

**Absolute Hauptfigur: **Natürlich Krummbein!

**Vorwort:**

Jede Geschichte hat ihre Wahrheiten. Das bedeutet natürlich auch, dass an jeder Geschichte etwas Wahres dran ist, aber jede Geschichte hat auch die Wahrheiten, die gerne vertuscht werden. Sie werden nicht an die Öffentlichkeit gelassen in der Hoffnung niemand würde sie jehmals mehr erwähnen. Die Autoren nennen sowas "Abhilfe für bessere Verkaufzahlen" oder "Wegstreichen unwichtiger Einzelheiten", aber eigentlich ist das glatter Betrug! Denn jeder will die Wahrheit und nichts als die Wahrheit hören, egal wie unschmeichelhaft sie ist (sind wir nicht alle immer auf einen großen Skandal aus, um ihn als Thema für die anregenden Unterhaltungen beim Frisör zu missbrauchen). Mit dieser Geschichte wird ein Teil der Wahrheit einer großen Geschichte aufgedeckt und zwar von einem unbeachteten, aber immer dagewesenen Spitzohr.

**Kapitel 1 Krummbeins Reise beginnt**

Als Krummbein an diesem Morgen, als sich sein Leben für immer verändern sollte aufwachte, dachte er gar nicht daran, dass nun der Tag gekommen seiauf den er gewartet hatte, seit er in der _Magischen Menagerie_ wohnte, an der für ihn irgendwie so gar nichts magisches war. Heute jedenfalls sollte sich sein Dasein als schlafende Schnurrmaschine bei der alten Hexe ändern. Was ihm eigentlich so ziemlich egal war, denn so toll war es da nun auch wieder nicht.

Er streifte wie jeden Morgen nun der Hexe um die Beine, um sie an ihre tägliche Verabredeung mit dem Frühstück zu erinnern. Sie warf ihm kleine nicht besonders schmackhaft aussehende Kügelchen in seinen Napf. Er roch kurz daran und guckte dann fragend und mit bitterbösen Blick zur Hexe auf. "Jetzt guck mich nicht so an, du bist zu fett! Der Tierheiler hat mir radikale Diätmaßnahmen empfohlen. Also, mehr kriegst du nicht!"

"Hee, auch Katzen haben Gefühle!", rief er beleidigt aus. _(A/N:Nur zur Info: auch wenn Krummbein redet können ihn nur Tiere verstehen)_

Er unternahm einen letzten Versuch und schlenderte ihr noch mal um die Beine, was aber nicht den gewünschten Effekt von gefühlsregung bei ihr hatte. Sie stolperte über ihn und fiel geradewegs in den Glaskasten mit den schleimigen Riesenschnecken, die wohl langweiligsten und ekligsten Tiere in diesem Geschäft.

Als sie ihn gerade übel beschimpfte und ihm sogar mit Kastration drohte, klingelte plötzlich die Glocke über der Ladentür. "Benimm dich!", zischte die Hexe noch schnell, bevor sie eilig zur Theke schritt, um einen netten Smalltalk mit dem Eingetretenen zu halten. Es war ein kleiner Zauberer mit drei Doppelschwänzigen Wassermolchen.

Beleidigt ging Krummbein nun von dannen und wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Ihm knurrte noch immer der Magen, aber auf diese ekligen Murmelteile konnte er gut verzichten, sie würden ihm nicht mal ansatzweise den Hunger stillen. Also begnügte er sich damit, dem dreiköpfigen Papagei beim streiten zuzuhören. Er war ein lustiger Geselle, denn die drein Köpfe stritten sich unentwegt untereinander um alles und jeden. Das war wahrscheinlich auch der Grund, warum ihn der vorige Besitzer abgegeben hatte. Er war schlichtweg überfordert, da er es ihnen nie allen dreien Recht machen konnte und langsam aber stetig die Nerven verlor.

Der Papagei, überlegte Krummbein, muss mindestens schon so lange hier sein wie ich. Schon komisch wie schnell die Zeit vergeht. Es ist bestimmt schon sechs Jahre her, dass ich von der Hexe aus dem Wasser gezogen worden bin. Er schüttelte sich bei der Erinnerung. Das Wasser war so...nass gewesen. Richtig schlimm und gruselig. Dabei wollte ich nur gemütlich angeln, dachte er bei sich. Und als er gerade so in seinen Gedanken schwelgte ging wieder die Tür auf.

Meine Güte ist hier auf einmal ein Betrieb. Sonst kamen nur selten Leute in diesen Laden und jetzt gleich drei auf einmal, dachte Krummbein, als er die zwei Jungen und das Mädchen sah. Und er sah noch etwas anderes, nämlich die fetteste Ratte, die er jeh zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Der Rothaarige trug sie in seinen Händen. Sein Magen stellte automatisch wieder auf "knurren" ein. Lebendige Beute! Das gabs schon lange nicht mehr auf seinem Speiseplan. Naja, er hatte zwar gestern noch einen blutsaugenden Hummer auf dem Menü gehabt, aber der war sowieso schon halb tot gewesen, weil die Hexe vergessen hatte ihm seine täglich Bluttransfusion zu geben. Warum sie ihm vorher noch etwas so Gaumenerfreuendes gegeben hatte und jetzt mit diesem Diätfraß ankam war ihm auch nicht ganz einleuchtend.

Aber diese Ratte sah sehr viel schmackhafter aus. Schon ein bisschen armselig zugerichtet, aber ansonsten schon ganz lecker und besser als diese Dinger in seinem Napf war sie sowieso. Er tigerte also auf das Dach des Käfigs mit der immerschlafenden Schleiereule und setzte zum Angriff an.

Den richtigen Moment abwartend konnte er sehen wie die Hexe sich umdrehte und nach einer Flasche griff. Dann sprang er dem Roten auf den Kopf und schlug nach der fettleibigen Ratte. Doch sie entwischte gerade noch rechtzeitig und lief aus der Tür raus, die zwei Jungen hinter ihr her.

"Mist", fauchte er und wollte gerade wieder gemächlich zu dem dreiköpfigen Papagei kater, als ihn das Mädchen hochhob.

"Hee, antatschen verboten!", rief er.

"Ich bitte tausendmal um Entschuldigung", heuchelte die Hexe. "Das ist Krummbein, ein äußerst ... schwieriger Fall", zähneknirschend guckte sie den Kater an.

"Ich bin nicht schwierig, ich bi´n nur hungirg! Und das ist zufälligerweise deine Schuld!", meinte Krummbein.

"Schon in Ordnung, das liegt doch in seiner Natur", meinte das Mädchen und setzte ihn auf den Boden.

"Endlich einer, der mich versteht! Oh, pardon: eine." Als Dank streifte er ihr um die Beine und schnurrte.

"Ähm, ich suche ein Haustier. Eigentlich wollte ich eine Eule...,aber..."

Sie hatte den Satz noch nicht vollendet, als Leben in die trübe Gesellschaft kam. Alle Tiere fingen an zu schreien "Nimm mich! Nimm mich!". Jedes einzelne pries sich selber an, "Ich bin das schlaueste!" "Ich bin das süßeste!" "Guck mal was ich kann!", schrien alle durcheinander. Die Striefenhamster prügelten sich darum, wer ins Laufrad durfte, um seine Kunststückchen vorzuführen. Jede Eule versprach die schnellste und zuverlässigste zu sein. Die Ratten hüpften aufgeregter als sonst und selbst die schleimigen Riesenschnecken behaupteten super interessant zu sein. Aber Krummbein ließ sich von dem allgemeinen Trubel nicht anstecken.

"...ich denke ich habe mich entschieden."

Abrupt hörte der Lärm auf und alle Tiere warteten gespannt. Wen würde sie nehmen? Diejenigen, die sich wegen eines flüchtigen Seitenblicks von ihr Chancen ausrechneten schickten schnell ein Gebet zum Himmel. Jedes Tier wollte weg. Weg von dieser Hexe und raus aus dem Käfig.

Als sie ihren Mund jedoch öffnete waren alle überrascht von den Worten, die daraus hervorkamen.

"Ich finde ihn hier ganz süß." Sie deutete auf Krummbein, dem es ernsthaft die Sprache verschlagen hatte.

"Du willst Krummbein haben?", fragte die Hexe ungläubig, die Frage, die sie sich alle fragten. "Ganz sicher?"

Kein Mucks kam von den Tieren. Es war abslout still im Raum.

"Naja, er hat so süße Glubschaugen", meinte sie dann achselzuckend.

"Danke für die Blumen", meinte der Kater mürrisch.

"Oh, das hätte ich nie für möglich gehalten", schrie die Hexe sichtlich erfreut, "Er ist schon seit Ewigkeiten hier. Keiner wollte ihn haben, weil, naja schau ihn dir an. Meine Namen passen nunmal immer."

"Hee, das is ne Sportverletzung", warf er ein. "Ne nie ganz verheilte", fügte er dann kleinlaut hinzu.

"Ich find ihn jedenfalls niedlich."

"Nagut, wenn du meinst. Dann bitte ich dich nun zur Kasse", die Hexe trat hinter die Theke und das Mädel bezahlte eine Galleone und fünf Knuts für Krummbein (worüber er sich lange aufregte, denn seiner Meinung nach war er mehr wert) und nahm die Flasche für den Roten Jungen direkt mit.

Als sie zur Tür trat war es immernoch mucksmäuschen still im Raum. Doch als sie dann die Schwelle mit Krummbein auf dem Arm überquerte riefen sie alle im Chor, wie es so üblich war, wenn ein Tier in die Freiheit gelangte: "Gehe in Frieden!" Und damit gingen sie dann alle wieder ihren üblichen Beschäftigungen nach. Nur der dreiköpfige Papagei trauerte, vermutlich zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben, einstimmig.

_A/N: Ich weis das erste Kapitel is n bisschen komisch, aber ab dem zweiten geht's eigentlich erst richtig los. Deshalb hab ich's direkt drangehängt. Also lest schnell weiter und verurteilt mich dann..._


	2. Undichte Geheimnisse

**Kapitel 2 Undichte Geheimnisse**

"Eine blöde Galleone und fünf läppische Knuts!", regte sich Krummbein im Arm des Mädchens auf. "Du kannst froh sein, dass du mich so günstig ergattert hast. Ich war schon fast ausverkauft."

"Übrigens, ich bin Hermine", sagte nun das Mädchen.

"Angenehm. Und wohin schleppst du mich?"

"Guck mal! Da sind Ron und Harry!" Sie deutete auf die zwei Typen von eben.

Als der schlacksige Rote sie erblickte guckte er blöd und fragte dümmlich: "Hast du dieses Monster etwa gekauft? Aber was ist mit Krätze? Er braucht Ruhe!"

"Pah! Die Ratte braucht ne Diät, rief Krummbein, als ihm jedoch seine vorhinnochzeitige Situation einfiel verstummte er schnell.

"Ach, Krummbein schläft bei mir, da passiert nichts."

"Genau! Ich schlafe in ihrem Bett und du kannst allein mit deiner fetten Ratte bleiben!"

"Aber Hermine. Du wolltest doch eine Eule oder nicht?", meldete sich nun schüchtern der Bebrillte zu Wort. "Und ehrlich gesagt sieht diese Katze irgendwie ein bischen...zermatscht aus."

"Schon mal in den Spiegel geguckt? Mit der Brille würd ich ja mal ganz still sein!", widersprach Krummbein energisch.

"Ach kommt, lasst uns gehen, die andern warten bestimmt schon", sagte der Rote und schlackste missmutig voran.

Sie gingen in den _Tropfenden Kessel_. Krummbein bemerkte schnell was dieser Name zu bedeuten hatte. Es befanden sich nämlich über dem Dach dieses Gebäudes, dass natürlich wie ein umgestülpter Suppenkessel aussah, dunkle Gewitterwolken, die unaufhörlich Regen darauf niederprasseln ließen, gemeinsam mit ihren Freunden Blitz und Donner.

Hermine ließ ihn erstmal alle Mitbetropften beschnuppern und nachdem er die ganze Mannschaft als nicht ganz dicht eingestuft hatte, drehte er erstmal ein paar Runden durchs "Haus".

Als er dabei durch eine Tür ging, fand er sich plötzlich in einem Raum wieder, indem es sechs weiße eingentümliche Becken gab und zwei Kabinen in denen wie er mit einem Blick in die erste bemerkte zwei noch größere weiße Becken standen. Nun ja, "weiß" konnte man dazu eigentlich nicht mehr sagen. Was hatte das also zu bedeuten?

Neugierig schaute er sich um und plötzlich fiel ihm ein, dass er an der Tür ein Bild von einem Zauberer gesehen hatte, der in einer eigentümlichen Haltung vor einem dieser Becken stand und fröhlich winkte. An der Tür daneben hing ein Bild von einer Hexe, die anders als der Zauberer schamrot neben einer dieser Kabinen stand und zu Boden guckte.

Plötzlich betraten zwei Menschen den Raum und Krummbein versteckte sich schnell in der ersten Kabine.

"Eigentlich darfst du ja nicht ins Männerklo, aber es gibt einfach keinen anderen Platz, andem wir mal ungestört reden können."

"Was ist denn nun? Sollen wir es ihm sagen, oder nicht?"

Krummbein lugte unter der Tür her und konnte zwei der Rothaarigen erkennen. Er glaubte zu wissen, dass es die Stammesführer aller Rothaarigen waren.

"Es hat ohnehin keinen Zweck es ihm zu verschweigen", sagte nun Rothaar männlich.

"Aber es würde ihm doch nur Angst machen, Arthur", widersprach ihm seine Frau.

"Er muss es wissen, es ist wichtig. Der Junge kann sich doch gar nicht helfen, wenn _er_ auftaucht. Falls _er_ Harry zu einer zerstückelten Leiche verarbeitet und in eine Wand einmauert, muss sich der Junge doch wenigstens wissen, wer sein Killer ist. Das ist schließlich sein gutes Recht!"

"Ja, aber glaubst du er kann sich überhaupt noch auf die Schule konzentrieren, wenn du ihm mit diesem Wissen dorthin schickst?", überlegte Rothaar weiblich nachdenklich.

"Naja, so schlimm ist es ja nun auch wieder nicht. Wir können Harry ja in dem glauben lassen er sei in Hogwarts sicher, dann wird es ihm leichter fallen. Immerhin ist auch Dumbledore in Hogwarts. Aber _ihm_ wird es nicht schwer fallen ins Schloß einzubrechen. _Er_ konnte ja sogar aus Askaban fliehen, obwohl mich das ja eigentlich nicht so wundert. Die Wächter besaufen sich doch sowieso die ganze Zeit nur mit exotischen Glückscocktails, die sie aus den Eingesperrten saugen. Als ob die noch was mitkriegen würden so benebelt wie die immer sind. Das ist übrigens ein sehr guter Beweis für mein Motto: Keine Macht den Drogen, aber auf mich hört ja wieder keiner..."

"Ach, jetzt zick hier nich rum. Es geht schließlich um Harry und nicht um deine dummen Phantasien. Aber weißt du was mich mal interessieren würde? Wie _er_ den kleinen Bub eigentlich erledigen will? Ich meine, sein Big Boss hat's doch auch nich hingekriegt."

"Keine Ahnung. Aber wir müssen es ihm trotz allem sagen."

"Nagut, sag es ihm bevor der Zug abfährt."

"Warum denn erst dann? Ich hatte vor es ihm vor dem schlafen gehen zu erzählen, dann schläft er nämlich erstmal ne Nacht drüber, bevor ihn die Angst packt und er sich in die Hose uriniert."

"Du drückst dich immer so schön gebildet aus, mein Schatz."

"Das gehört zu meinen Job", erklärte Rothaar männlich stolz.

"Aha. Also ich dachte wir sagen es ihm bevor der Zug abfährt, damit er genug Zeit hat zu verarbeiten, dass sein Leben nicht mehr bis zum Bartwuchs reicht", sagte sie und fügte dann noch mit Tränen in den Augen hinzu: "Der arme kleine Kerl..."

"Ach Molly! Heb dir die Tränen für die Beerdigung auf. Komm..."

Weiter kam er nicht, denn jetzt kam der Schlacksige in nichts als seinem hautengen Pokneiferschlüpfer in den Raum und stellte sich genüsslich vor eines der Becken. Halb schon eingepennt sagte er: "Hallo Dad." und gähnte.

Dann bemerkt er plötzlich seine Mutter, sprang fast bis an die Decke und fragte ganz hysterisch: Maaaaaaaaam! Was machst _duuuu _denn _hiiiiieeer_!"

"Stell dich nicht so an. Da ist nicht, was ich nicht schon gesehen hätte", erwiderte seine Erzeugerin nur trocken.

"Aber,...", eine überlegte Pause folgte, dann meinte er kleinlaut, "so kann ich nicht."

"Schön, dann spar's dir für morgen früh auf", sagte sein Vater mitleidslos.

"Aber ich muss _jetzt_!"

"Ja ja, wir gehen ja schon, du kleiner _Scham_eur", meinte Rotaahr weiblich und zog dann beleidigt mit ihrem Mann ab.

Krummbein hätte es auch vorgezogen abzuhauen, aber der Schlacksige versperrte unglücklicherweise den Weg und er wollte nicht des Lauschens bezichtigt werden.

Nachdem sich die Stammesführer also nun verzogen hatten plätscherte es ein Weilchen und dann schlackste auch der lange Lulatsch wieder raus.

Nun witterte Krummbein seine Chance diesen eigentümlichen Ort zu verlassen und schlich aus der Kabine. Gerade an der Tür angelangt zwang ihn ein plötzliches Geräusch sich noch einmal umzudrehen.

Und da sah er den Bebrillten liegen, der aus der zweiten Kabine gestürzt war und bleich und steif und mit halb heruntergezogener Hose (kreisch!) dalag. Doch als Krummbein sich über sein Gesicht beugte sah er, dass unter den Brillengläsern die Augen weit offen standen. Offensichtlich stand er unter Schock.

_A/N: Na, das war doch schon viel tollere Knolle oder? R/R!_


	3. Der Junge mit dem Pisspottschnitt

_A/N: Das dritte Kapitel appelliert an den Film, weil mich Harry's Frisur da immer so aufregt, die doch laut Buch eigentlich strubbelig und unbändigend sein soll. Also, viel Spaß! Aufbauende Kritik oder natürlich auch erfreuliche Kommentare bitte reviewen!_

**Kapitel 3 Der Junge mit dem Pisspottschnitt**

Beim Frühstück lag Krummbein sanft schnurrend in Hermines Schoß. Er war zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass er es gut mit ihr getroffen hatte (was nicht nur an den Schinkenstückchen lag, die sie ihm ab und zu buchstäblich in den Mund stopfte). Er hatte heute Nacht gut geschlafen und fantastische Laune.

Einem anderen aber erging es sehr viel schlechter. Alle fünf Minuten fragte jemand den Schwarzhaarigen was denn los sei mit ihm. Er antwortete jedes Mal mit: "Nichts. Warum?" Aber keiner glaubte ihm, was unter anderem wohl an seinem steten Zittern und dem immer wieder erschreckten Aufzucken, wenn ihn jemand ansprach, lag. Also löcherten sie ihn weiter mit ihren Fragen zum Schweizer Käse und die Führer des Rothaarstammes warfen sich öfters Blicke zu.

Tja, Krummbein wusste was los war...

_Kurze Rückblende:_

Nachdem er die lebende Leiche vorsichtig mit einer Pfote angetippt hatte, war Harry plötzlich wieder Herr seiner Sinne geworden, hatte blitzschnell die Hände um Krummbeins Hals gelegt und ihn geschüttelt.

"Hee, was soll das?", hatte Krummbein noch geschrien, aber der Schwarzhaarige war wohl nicht mehr er selbst.

Er kreischte ihn mit einer hysterischen, schrillen Stimme an: "Du kriegst mich nicht! Du kriegst mich nicht, du Hund!"

"Haste nen Riss inner Brille? Ich bin ne Katze, du blöder...", röchelte Krummbein, konnte aber nicht weitersprechen, weil ihm der Hals gänzlich zugedrückt wurde und langsam packte ihn die Angst als Opfer eines phsychisch Kranken zu enden. Wild fauchend schlug er um sich und haute dem Irren die Brille von der Nase.

Das hatte gewirkt. Sofort ließ ihn der Blinde los und fiel auf die Knie, suchend nach seiner Brille umher tastend.

"Meine Brille! Meine Brille! Wo ist sie!", brüllte er.

Krummbein nutzte die völlige Hilflosigkeit seines Feindes, um schnell aus der Tür zu rennen und prallte prompt mit Hermine zusammen, die wohl die Schreie gehört hatte. Sie hatte die Brille aufgehoben und dem von Verzweiflung ergriffenen, laut schluchzenden Katzenmörder gegeben.

Er war auch danach noch so geschockt und zitterig, dass sie ihm erst einmal half die Hose richtig hochzuziehen (das Nötigste war zum Segen aller bedeckt gewesen), ihm dann einen Kübel Beruhigungstee eingeflößt und ins Bett gesteckt hatte...

Ja ja, so war das gestern gewesen und Krummbein war zu der Ansicht gelangt, dass es Hermine, sein Frauchen war, die als einzige von allen normal war. Was die Gespräche am Tisch bestätigten.

Denn: Die Rothaarigen Zwillinge mussten sich vor einem etwas älteren Roten verantworten, weil sie irgendwas hoch Wichtiges geklaut hatten, oder so. Stammesführer männlich erzählte von irgendeiner tanzenden Badewanne, die wohl was mit seiner Arbeit zu tun hatte und merkte gar nicht, dass ihm keiner zuhörte. Das einzige rothaarige Mädchen diskutierte mit ihrer Mutter über Brokollisuppe (Ist sie gesund oder nicht?) und Schlacksi-Ron erzählte dem krankhaft Irren von einem waghalsigen Traum, den er gehabt hatte, doch sein Gesprächspartner zeigte sich unbeeindruckt und zitterte wortlos weiter. Nur Hermine tat das einzig Richtige: sie kraulte Krummbein hinter den Ohren, was er mit einem Schnurren hinnahm.

Als das Frühstück beendet war, gingen der Rote, der Schwarze und Hermine mit Krummbein auf dem Arm nach oben ins Schlafzimmer der beiden Jungen und setzten sich dort aufs Bett.

Sie wussten nicht so recht was sie machen sollten und saßen stumm rum, bis sich das rothaarige Mädchen zu den drei Fragezeichen gesellte und den grandiosen Vorschlag machte sie könnten ja schonmal ihre Sachen packen.

Das lehnten sie jedoch einstimmig ab. Schweigend saßen sie da, bis sich plötzlich der Brillenschlängige erhob, sich mit dem Zeigefinger unter der Nase rieb (Hey, hey Wickie...!) und mit den Fingern schnippste. Man konnte förmlich _sehen_ wie die Birne über seinem Kopf hell erglühte. Er strahlte sie alle an und meinte als eine alles aufklärende Erklärung: "Ich hab noch was vor! Bis später!"

"Er ist wirklich krank", meinte Krummbein in die Stille hinein.

Die anderen drei guckten sich nur achselzuckend an und beschlossen dann ein Spiel namens "Snape explodiert" zu spielen.

_Am Abend_

"Harry! Was ist denn mit dir passiert?", schrien alle, als er spät abends in den Saal trat, wo sie gerade das Abendessen begonnen hatten.

"Gefällt's euch?", fragte er mit einem irren Grinsen.

"Was hast du getan?", stellte das rothaarige Mädchen als Gegenfrage und brach augenscheinlich beinahe in Tränen aus.

"Wieso? Sieht es nicht super aus?", er drehte sich demonstrativ im Kries und alle wichen aus "Och, ähm...", "Naja, also...", "Hust, hust...", "Räusper, räusper..."

Der gehirnlose Dummkopf war wohl zum Frisör gegangen, hatte ihm seine Sorgen mitgeteilt und sich tröstend eine neue Frisur verpassen lassen. Seine Haare waren nicht mehr strubbelig und radikal abstehend, sondern ganz glatt und lagen rund um seinen Kopf gerade, als hätte jemand bloß einen Topf auf seine Denkwerkstatt gelegt und einfach drumherum alles abgesäbelt.

"Pilzkopf! Pilzkopf!", lachte sich Krummbein kaputt.

"Du siehst aus, als ob...", fing Hermine an, brachte den Satz jedoch lieber nicht zuende. Doch das schien den Pottschnittigen auch gar nicht zu interessieren, denn er drehte nur stolz weiter seine Runden und sagte: "Cool, oder?"

Die Mutter aller Rothaarigen kam aus der Küche mit einem gerade fertiggewordenen Brokolliauflauf, den sie aber prompt fallen ließ, als sie den Neu-Frisierten erblickte.

"Oh, wie ungeschickt von mir", sagte sie schnell nach ein paar Sekunden des ungenierten Glotzens, doch kümmerte sie sich nicht weiter um den Auflauf, sondern fragte mit einem gezwungen aufgesetzten Lächeln. "Harry, mein Lieber. Wolltest du dir mal was Gutes gönnen? Bei welchem Frisör warst du denn?"

"Bei _gayé wizardé_"

Alle schreckten angewidert zurück.

"Ist das nicht der, der immer so schwul ist?", fragte die schlacksige Bohnenstange dumm in die Runde.

"Gut beobachtet, Sherlock", meinte Krummbein trocken.

"Ich kann euch sagen, er, also der Ladeninhaber Monsieur Jean-Loui, ist ein wahrer Meister seiner Kunst. Und so schlimm ist er gar nicht."

Das allgemeine Starren begann intensiver zu werden und alle fragten sich dasselbe. Den einzigen jedoch, der es laut auszusprechen wagte, konnte bedauerlicherweise niemand hören.

"Heißt das du strebst auch so ne Karriere als abstoßender Lackschühchenträger an? Das hab ich mir irgendwie gedacht", sagte Krummbein.

Er kannte Monsieur Jean-Loui, da er auch der Hexe in der _Magischen Menagerie_ die Haare schnitt und wegen ihrer häufigen Bandscheibenvorfälle Hausbesuche machte, bei denen sie sich in einer fröhlichen Teerunde mal gerne über Männer unterhielten. Was wohl erklärte, dass die Hexe in ihrem fortgeschrittenen Alter nie einen abbekommen hatte.

Außerdem wusste Krummbein, dass der Kerl wohl ein heimlicher Hobby-Seelenklempner war, denn er machte keine Frisur, ohne sein Opfer über seine schlimmsten Ängste und peinlichsten Erlebnisse auszuquetschen und es dann zu kurieren. Die Maßnahmen zum sogenannten "kurieren" hatte er wohl in einem Artikel namens "Arme Hilflose ausquetschen und zulabern, in 10 leichten Schritten (only for Frisörè)" gelernt, denn er ging immer gleich vor.

Krummbein hatte sich diese Schritte irgendwann einmal zusammengereimt:

1. Begrüßung der Person durch Küsschen auf beide Wangen

2. Die ausgewählte Person zu einem Stuhl bitten

3. Das Opfer fragen, was es denn sein solle

4. Der Frau/dem Mann etwas vollkommen anderes vorschlagen

5. Solange mit dem Unwissenden diskutieren, bis er schließlich zustimmt

6. Kompliment zu den Schuhen machen

7. Dem Opfer rein zufällig von den letzten schlimmen Erlebnissen erzählen (Vorschläge: Oh nee, als Kind hatte ich ja immer so ne Angst vorm Zahnarzt... oder auch: Oh nee, mein Freund hat gestern mit mir Schluss gemacht...)

8. Ausquetschen

9. Zulabern

10. Evt. dem Mann ein Date aufzwingen

Na, da hatte Killer-Harry ja nen schönen Freund gefunden...

"Ich hab Hunger", versuchte der brillige Pilzkopf nun von der allgemeinen Offensichtlichkeit seiner transvestitischen Anlagen abzulenken. "Was gibt es denn so? Oh nee, Brokolli? Äh, habt ihr schon gepackt?"

Und so verlief der Abend in einem fröhlichen Beisammensein, bei dem jeder versuchte so wenig wie möglich mit Vermutlich-Homo zu reden oder ihn allzu auffälig anzustarren.


	4. Stinkende Ratte

_A/N: So da bin ich wieder, mit direkt zwei frischen Kapiteln. Also, nach diesem sofort weiterlesen. Und vielen lieben herzlichen wundertollen Dank an die supi Reviewer!_

**Kapitel 4 Stinkende Ratte**

Krummbein erwachte mitten in der Nacht, was eigenartig war, denn sonst schlief er, anders als andere Katzen, immer die ganze Nacht durch. Und als er einfach nicht mehr ins Traumland zurückfinden konnte, beschloss er in die Küche zu gehen, um sich eine heiße Milch mit Honig zu machen.

Müde katerte er also die Treppen runter und schleppte sich in die Küche. Dort angelangt war er gerade auf dem Weg zu den Mülleimern, die in die hinterste Ecke platziert waren, als er einen Geruch wahrnahm, den er hier nicht erwartet hatte. Es roch nach Mensch. Aber nicht so intensiv, wie Menschen normalerweise stinken, sondern nur fein, mit einem Duft nach Abflussrihren und Dreck vermischt.

Was war das? Einen dieser Luftverpester sah er hier nirgendwo. Er spähte mit seinen hightech Nachkatzenaugen umer und erblickte plötzlich die fette Ratte des Roten in einem umgekippten Mülleimer.

"Was machst du denn da?", fragte Krummbein sofort.

Die Ratte drehte sich flink zu ihm um und wollte fliehen, doch Krummbein war mal wieder schneller. Er versperrte den Mülleimer mit seinem gut gebauten (!) Körper und die Ratte hatte keine Chance mehr zu entkommen.

"Das haste dir so gedacht", sagte Krummbein fies grinsend und fuhr drohend seine Krallen aus. "So, und nun: GESTEHE! Was willst du hier?"

"Ich...nichts, nicht will ich hier. Ich bin Schlafwandler und...", piepste sie ängstlich.

"Lüge!", unterbrach Krummbein ihn. "Du riechst irgendwie komisch. Sowas habe ich an einer Ratte noch nie gerochen und ich habe schon vielen die Gedärme rausgerissen, das kannste mir glauben", drohend hob er mit einer angespitzten Kralle das Kinn der fetten Ratte. Das stimmte natürlich nicht, im Grunde war er nämlich ein ganz Lieber und außerdem bekam er von Ratten übel Durchfall.

Die Ratte begann zu schwitzten und schluckte schwer. "Nun ja, ähm...verstopfte Nase? Abgestorbene Schleimhäute?"

"Nein, das ist es nicht", Krummbein kratzte sich überlegend am Kopf. "Lass mal schnuppern", er schnüffelte eindringlich an der Ratte, die sich ängstlich zitternd in die Ecke des Mülleimers drückte.

"Du riechst nach...Ratte", stellte er fest.

"Ach, nee."

"Ja, aber mit so einem widerlichen Beigeschmack von Mensch", erklärte Krummbein weiter und fand darauf die einzig plausible Erklärung. "Du bist gar keine Ratte!"

"Wieso? Ich bin doch jeden Tag mit ein paar Menschen zusammen. Dieser Geruch färbt eben ab, wie wenn du in ner Dönerbude gegessen hast."

"Aber, du riechst nicht wie einer dieser Menschen. Nicht wie der hirnlose Rothaarige nach Wiesel und Karottensaft, nicht wie der bebrillte Schwarze nach einer im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes atemraubenden Duftwolke aus Haarspray und alten Socken, nicht..."

Doch bevor er weitersprechen und die massige Ratte zu einer Antwort kommen konnte, hörten sie wie die Tür geöffnet wurde und der dümmliche Schlacksige kam in die Küche. Er erblickte die beiden und glaubte wohl die Lage vollends durchschaut zu haben, denn er schrie Krummbein an: "Du dämliches Vieh! Wag es jah niht Krätze anzupacken!"

Dann polterte er auf den Kater zu und wollte nach ihm treten, doch der war schon zur Seite gesprungen. Der Rote grapschte sich die Ratte, funkelte Krummbein, der sich vorsichtshalber mal unter den Tisch verzogen hatte, wütend an, sagte: "Das wird ein Nachspiel haben!" und stapfte dann schnaubend davon.

Krummbein fragte sich nur aus welchem Film der Junge diesen Satz wohl hatte und schlich dann wieder hoch in Hermines Zimmer. Apetit hatte er keinen mehr. Und als er auf Hermines Bett sprang wollte ihm einfach keine Erklärung dafür kommen, wie sie es nur mit diesen beiden Idioten aushalten konnte.

"Einer dümmer, als der andere", murmelte er noch in sich hinein, bevor er wieder in einen sanften Schlaf fiel.

_A/N: So und nun bitte schnelll das nächste Kapitel lesen..._


	5. Farbenprächtige Abfahrt

_A/N: Und schon geht's weiter..._

**Kapitel 5 Farbenprächtige Abfahrt**

"Los, los! Flott, flott! Schnell, schnell! Hopp, hopp! BEEILUNG!", trieb die Mutter der Rothaarigen sie aus dem Bett und kannte dabei keine Gnade.

Sie war ganz in ihrem Element, riss Vorhänge von hilflosen Schlafenden auf, zog ihnen die Bettdecke weg und kitzelte an den Füßen. Keiner konnte sich wehren und schon nach wenigen Minuten waren alle einigermaßen wach.

Hermine gab sich alle zwei Sekunden eine Ohrfeige, um nicht wieder einzuschlafen. Krummbein wusste nicht was los war und schaute sie unwissend an, als sie gähnend aus dem Bett stieg und begann ihre Sachen zu packen.

Er hatte einen wahren Traum von seiner Kindheit gehabt. Ja, auch unser knuddeliger Schnurrbärtige war einmal ein kleiner unerfahrener Wurm gewesen.

Nun, in dem Traum hatte er in Ruhe und schön eingerollt mit seinen acht Geschwistern in Muttis Korb geschlafen, als eine Frau eintrat. Eine Frau, die unweigerlich etwas schräg aussah. Sie beugte sich über die kleinen unschuldigen Zwergenkatzen und fragte ihren Besitzer: "Und Mr. Diggel? Wie viel wollen sie für eines ihrer Exemplare?"

"Greifen sie nur zu Mrs. Figg! Sie können so viele haben wie sie wollen. Irgendwie muss ich die kleinen Biester ja loswerden. Weiß sowieso nicht wer der Vater ist. Für diese kleinen Bastarde will ich kein Geld."

"Ok, aber ich will nur einen."

Dann hatte sie sich den gerade erwachten und arglos zum Futternapf schlendernden Krummbein gegriffen und in ihre kleine abgegriffene Handtasche gesteckt. Als er dann später buchstäblich wieder das Licht der Welt erblickte fand er sich fern von Mami in einem Senffarbenen Wohnzimmer wieder. Die Hexe legte ihn auf die offensichtlich selbstgehäckelte Couch und tausend Lichtstrahle blitzten auf ihn nieder (Fotoapparat).

Nachdem sie zehn Filme vollgeknipst hatte, war er so blind wie der neuerdings Pilzkopf es unbebrillt wäre und musste zwei Tage durch die ungewohnte Umgebung torckelln.

Dann bestand sein Leben daraus mit der Nichthexe vor der Glotze zu hängen und ihre gesamte Schlager- und Liedtextsammlung auswendig zu lernen. Ja ja, das waren schon wilde Zeiten gewesen...

Aber am Ende eskalierte die Situation, weil die leidenschaftliche Fotografin einfach nicht genug von ihm kriegen konnte. Sie knipste jeden Tag ein paar Filme voll und da alle Fotoläden sie schon längst wegen Überforderung verbannt hatten, musste sie ihre Bilder selbst im Spülbecken entwickeln.

Sie schoss Bilder von dem schon mächtig herangewachsenen Schokoladenkuchensüchtigen in allen Lebenslagen. Auf dem Fahrrad, beim Tennisspielen, beim fresse, hüpfen, fauchen, lachen, schnurren usw. usw.

Doch als er, nachdem sie ihn sogar beim intimen Geschäftemachen abgelichtet hatte, ihrekrankhafte Besessenheit erkannte, beschloss er eines schönen Tages wegzulaufen. Er ging mit einem Stock mit Säckchen daran (welches er natürlich mit reichlich Schokokuchenvorrat gefüllt hatte) seines Weges und sang laut "Kater klein, ging allein, in die weite Welt hinein..."

Hermine riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken, als sie ein kleines Gespräch anstimmte.

"Heute geht's los! Freust du dich schon auf dein neues Zuhause?"

"Was! Ziehn wir um!", fragte Krummbein laut.

"Ach, es wird dir bestimmt gefallen. Du kannst die ganze Zeit im Schloss rumhängen und pennen, während wir unter glühender Hitze oder frostigen Temperaturen leidend in den Klassenräumen sitzen und Bücher wälzen müssen", erzählte sie traurig.

"Na, das sind ja glänzende Aussichten", freute sich Krummbein unbekümmert.

"Ja ja, ich mag Bücher ja eigentlich. Und ich liebe es neue Sachen zu lernen und ich hänge den Lehrern ja immer wieder gerne an den Lippen und himmel sie an..."

"Armes verirrtes Schäfchen", bemerkte Krummbein mitfühlend.

"...aber manchmal hängt es mir alles zum Hals raus! Manchmal würde ich der behinderten McGonagall am liebsten den Hals umdrehen, Albus Dumbledore während er schläft den Bart abschneiden und Professor Flitwick vom Bücherstapel schubsen!", schrie sie völlig in Rage und zerfetzte dabei wütend ein Kissen.

"Wow, das Teufelchen in mir! Aber werd bitte nicht zu brutal."

Sie war jetzt völlig außer sich und erzählte weiter welche schlimmen Bösheiten und grausamen Morde sie noch in Gedanken plante.

"Das hätte ich dir gar nicht zugetraut. Ähm, hattest du vielleicht eine schwere Kindheit oder waren deine Eltern Zahnärzte?" Ihm wurde klar, dass sie vielleicht doch nicht so normal war, wie er gedacht hatte. Muss an dem schlechten Umgang liegen.

"Naja, aber das ist eindeutig Wunschdenken und ich werde mich wohl weiterhin in meinen Büchern vergraben", beschloss sie dann beruhigter.

"Ja, das wird das Beste für alle Beteiligten sein", stimmte Krummbein zu.

Sie fing wieder an, ihre Sachen zu packen und als sie fertig war holte sie einen großen Weidenkorb und schritt mit festem Blick auf Krummbein zu.

"Was ist das?", fragte der sichtlich verwirrt.

"Keine Angst. Es ist nicht für lange", sagte sie nur.

"Nein! Du willst doch nicht...! Was hast du mit dem Korb vor?" Er versuchte sich unter dem Bett zu verstecken, doch es war zu spät. Sie hatte ihn sich schon gegriffen und brutal in den Korb gestopft.

"Nein, nein! Hilfe! Lass mich hier raus! Bitte!", flehte er, doch es half alles nichts. Er war im Korb gefangen und wurde nun abgeführt...

Ungefähr eine Stunde später saßen alle bereits im Auto und hatten ihre Koffer verstaut, als Harry noch in der Tür des _Tropfenden Kessel_'s stand und sich einfach nicht traute die Schwelle zu überschreiten.

"Jetzt komm schon Harry! Du schaffst es!", feuerte ihn jeder an.

"Wenn du jetzt nicht kommst werden wir den Zug verpassen und das willst du doch auf keinen Fall riskieren", gurrte die Stammesführerin.

"Ich schaffe es, ich schaffe es", versuchte der kleine Schwarzhaarige flüsternd sich Mut zu machen. Ängstlich guckte er nach links und rechts und starrte dann wieder auf seine Füße, die keine Anstalten machten sich zu bewegen.

Krummbein konnte das alles durch ein faustgroßes Loch im Korb beobachten. "Lusche, Lusche!", gröhlte er lauthals.

Jetzt stiegen die beiden Zwillinge mit den großen Ohren aus und nahmen den zitternden Harry zwischen sich. Sie hakten sich bei ihm unter, hoben ihn hoch und wollten ihn zum Auto schleppen. Aber der brillige Angsthase schlug um sich, kratzte, biss, zog den beiden an den Haaren und schrie laut und volle Panik: "Nein! Nein! _Er_ lauert in der Ecke! _Er_ will mich killen! _Er_ lauert auf mich! Der Hund! Neeeeiiiiin!"

Trotz seines aktiven Widerstandes schafften es die Zwillinge mühelos den kleines, muskellosen Jungen ins Auto zu bugsieren. Dort angelangt zog das bibbernde Männchen die Beine an und klapperte wild mit den Zähnen.

"Ich habs geschafft! Ich habs geschafft!", stellte er dann erfreut nach einer Stunde Autofahrt fest.

"Ja, Harry. Das hast du fein gemacht. Brav!", bruhigte ihn Hermine. Und Krummbein, der in den Korb eingesperrt auf ihrem Schoß lag, fügte hinzu: "Soll Frauchen dir ein feines Leckerli geben?"

Endlich nach ca. zwei Stunden Stau stiegen sie alle heilfroh darüber aus, dass sie doch lebend am Bahnhof angekommen waren. Denn bei Stammesführer-männlich's Fahrkünsten hatte jeder so seine stillen Zweifel gehabt, ob das möglich sei, da dieser Mann trotz Stau, doch die Gabe hatte seine Mitfahrenden mit waghalsigen Überholungsmanövern in ständige Lebensgefahr zu bringen. Auch Krummbein hatte geglaubt sein neuntes Leben sei nun zu Ende.

"Die Tatsache, dass Katzen neun Leben haben wird einfach maßlos überschätzt. Man verliert ja schon eins wenn man harmlos und in aller Ruhe auf der Straße ein Nickerchen halten möchte", sagte er wissend.

Immerhin lebendig am Bahnhof angelangt stiegen sie nun alle aus und hievten ihre Koffer auf verrostete und sehr klapprig aussehende Gepäckwagen. Nach einem kleinen Streit über die Frage, ob sich der paranoide Pottschnittige aus Sicherheitsgründen im Koffer verstecken durfte oder nicht (sie entschieden sich für nein), schlenderten sie ganz selbstverständlich durch eine Wand, was Krummbein fast das Herz aus der Brust hüpfen ließ, um sich selbständig zu machen und kreischend in Sicherheit zu bringen.

Doch als er schließlich die Augen öffnete und feststellte, dass sein Herzchen noch an seinem angestammten Platz war, freute er sich so sehr, dass er Hermine erst mal eine saftige Standpauke über Sicherheit im Fußgängerverkehr halten musste.

Doch mitten im Satz verstummte er, weil er eine riesige Lock zu Gesicht bekam, die jede Sekunde die Farbe wechselte. Erst war sie knallrot, dann giftgrün und dann plötzlich bunt wie ein Zirkuswagen. Wenn man zu lange hinsag bekam man fürchterliche Augenschmerzen.

Krummbein guckte schnell in eine andere Richtung und konnte sehen wie der Vater aller Rothaarigen sich den Scheintransvestiten zur Brust nahm. Er quatschte Harry zu und Krummbein konnte mit seinen kleinen, fein eingestellten Ohren ein paar Worte aufschnappen. Der Rothaarige laberte und rabarberte von irgendeinem Kerl, der wahrscheinlich Harry's zukünftiger Killer sein würde. Der Pilzkopf antwortete darauf mit einem lauten Kreischen und rannte dann wimmernd in den Zug.

"Harry ich weiß, die Wahrheit ist schwer zu verkraften, aber du wirst drüber hinwegkommen!", schrie er ihm hinterher. Alle blieben mitten in ihren Bewegungen stehen und guckten den rothaarigen Mann fragend an. Dem schein das sichtlich peinlich zu sein und er stotterte irgendwie rum. "Ähm, ja...dann...tschüsschen alle miteinander", und er ging eilig davon.

Die allgemeine Stille, nur unterbrochen von dem Wimmern und Schluchzen des Pottschnittigen, war so erdrückend, dass sich der Lockführer dazu entschied ein paar Minuten früher in die Schienen zu hauen, was er auch mit einem schrillen Pfeifen und lauten Rufen an den Mann brachte. Sofort fing das geschäftige Treiben wieder an und alle, die noch nicht eingestiegen waren, sprangen in den schon anrollenden Zug.

Auch Hermine hüpfte mit dem Katzenkorb im Arm hinein und winkte der Stammesführerin noch fröhlich zu.

"Biiiiiiiiiiiis daaaaaaaaaann!", schrie Krummbein aus vollem Halse und schüttelte auch eifrig die Pfote, bis sie ganz außer Sicht war.

_A/N: So, das wars für diesmal. Aber coming soon eine aufregende Zugfahrt... __Doch vorher das reviewen nicht vergessen! zwinkereuchallenganzliebzu_


	6. Streitereien und schwarze Männer

_A/N: So, das nächste Kapitel ist ON und das habt ihr nur Jüdel zu verdanken :) (Danke nochmal #knuddl#) Also dann viel SPAß!_

**Kapitel 6 Streitereien und schwarze Männer**

Stunde um Stunde, Minute und Minute, Sekunde um Sekunde vergingen und die schwarzhaarige paranoide Heulsuse war nur ganze 146 Mal auf dem Klo. Langsam fing es an zu nerven, denn durch die Dauerarbeit seiner Blase wurde ihr Spiel immer wieder unterbrochen, genauso wie durch die kleine Rothaarige, die inzwischen schon zum millionsten Mal fragte "Sind wir schon dahaaaaa!" und damit zusätzlich an aller Geduld rüttelte. Harrys Pinkelbedürfnis war schon so schlimm, dass Krummbein beschloss ihn ab jetzt nur noch Blasius zu nennen.

Sie spielten "Entscheide dich, aber schnell/Veritasfluch/tu es oder Avada Kedavra" (Unter uns Muggeln: Wahl, Wahrheit oder Pflicht), das beliebteste Spiel, seit es Erniedrigungen gibt. Bis jetzt war es eigentlich noch ganz unpeinlich für alle gelaufen. Hermine hatte zum großen Entsetzen aller zugegeben, dass "Baywatch" ihre absolute Lieblingssendung sei, der dümmliche Doofmann namens Ron musste ihrem unbekannten Mit-Im-Abteil-Sitzenden-Schnarcher die Nase zuhalten und der angsthäsige Katzenkiller wurde gezwungen fünf Minuten auszuhalten ohne aufs Klo zu rennen.

Gerade musste der dicke Neville, den Krummbein liebevoll Klößchen getauft hatte, gestehen, dass er einen gewissen Professor Lockhart in der zweiten Klasse auch ganz süß gefunden hatte, als urplötzlich der Zug mit einem kräftigen Ruck zum Stillstand kam, sodass die gut beleibte Ratte von ihres Besitzers Schoß direkt neben Krumbein flog.

Dieser packte sie am Schwanz und vereitelte somit jeglichen Fluchtversuch.

"Du bist mir noch eine Erklärung schuldig", fauchte Krummbein.

"Hilfe! Lass mich los! Lass mich sofort los! Vorsicht, ich kann Karate!", drohte der dicke Rollmops.

"Naund? Und ich bin ein undercover Agent von den Ninjaturtles!", konterte unser orangene Fressfreak unbeeindruckt.

Da griff sich der hohlköpfige Dümmling seinen fetten Nager und schrie Hermine an: "Siehst du! Das Vieh will Krätze zum Frühstück verspeisen!", anklagend hob er den Finger in Richtung Krummbein.

"Ron", sagte die Struppige seelenruhig und rollte mit den Augen, "es ist Abend."

"Das ist mir scheiss egal! Halt diesen laufenden Wischmopp mit Haaren von meinem geliebten Liebling fern!"

"Willst du damit etwa irgendwelche Zuneigung zu diesem Schwabbelding mit Nagezähnen andeuten? Man erkennt ja nicht mal ob es eine geklonte Abart deiner selbst oder wirklich eine Ratte ist, also beleidige meinen kleinen Krummbein nicht!", kreischte sie aufgebracht zurück.

"Super! Besser hätte ich es nicht ausdrücken können!", lobte sie der Kater.

Die Stimmung war schon frostig genug, doch dass sie solche Auswirkungen auf ihre Umwelt haben würde hätten sie nicht gedacht. Alle guckten sich erstaunt um, als es in dem kleinen aber feinen Abteil anfing mächtig zu frösteln.

"Meine Güte! Haben die etwa die Klimaanlage zu hoch eingestellt oder wie?", fragte Hermine in die Runde.

"Woher willst du dummer Girli denn wissen, dass es hier überhaupt eine Klimaanlage gibt, häää?", wollte der Ratten-Beschützer gereitzt wissen.

"Also, wenn ich du wäre, würde ich mich nicht trauen das Wort "dumm" auf andere zu beziehen, du hirnloser Hirni!", fauchte Krummbein.

"Seit ich das Buch Lokomotivenbau für Fortgeschrittene gelesen habe du Bernd ("Bernd das Brot" für alle Unwissenden)", meinte sie nur zickig.

"Hää, wieso denn Bernd, häää?", dümmelte der Dummi wieder rum und Krummbein konnte nur die Augen verdrehen.

Doch bevor Hermine eine einleuchtende Erklärung abgeben konnte wurde die Abteiltür aufgerissen und ein schwarzes Wesen mit Zipfelmütze betrat den Raum. Ein Kreischen von Seiten Harrys, lautes Schnarchen von Mr. Unbekannt und fragende Blicke der anderen.

"Wer sind sie?", wollte Klößchen wissen.

Alle hielten gespannt den Atem an, auf eine Reaktion des Wesens wartend. Was würde es antworten? Wer war dieses in schwarzes Leinen gehüllte Wesen? Stille...Schweigen...

Dann eine Regung unter der bis ins Gesicht gezogenen Zipfelmütze und eine rauchige Stimme fragte: "Wer hat Angst vorm schwarzen Mann!"

Ron und Harry die beiden Idioten meldeten sich mit zittrigen Fingern.

_A/N: Also das war's für heute. Ich hoffe es hat euch mal wieder Freude bereitet ;)_

_Ich knuddl euch alle ganz dolle! Und hinterlasst doch bitte ne kurze Review... #unschuldig zwinker#_


	7. Abgang des Kapuzenmannes

_A/N: Hat n bissl länger gedauert, aber ich hab ne gute Entschuldigung: SCHULE!_

_So, mehr will ich jetzt auch gar nicht sagen, außer noch vielen Dank all den freundlichen Reviewern! knuddl euch alle!_

**Kapitel 7 Abgang des Kapuzenmannes**

"Manno, mit solchen weichen Eiern macht das Spiel keinen Spaß! Ihr dürft doch nicht verraten, dass ihr Angst habt", regte sich der bemantelte Zipfelmützenträger mit einem enttäuschten Unterton auf.

"Wer oder was sind sie denn nun?", fragte Klößchen noch einmal.

Hermine, schlau wie immer kannte natürlich die Antworten auf all seine Fragen. "_Dementorus lippikuss_, ein Wächter des Gefängnisses mit eingebauter Klappse in Askaban. Immer schwarz und im secondhand Stil gekleidet und alles miteinander krankhafte Lippenstiftsüchtige. Es wird erzählt, dass sie aus einem Land namens Mordor geflohen sind, weil sie die Einzelteile eines irren Herrschers, der nur noch aus einem einzelnen Auge bestand zusammensuchen mussten. Diese Suche wollten sie nicht mehr fortsetzen, flohen vor dem Auge und vermehrten sich in allen Winkeln der Erde. Das Auge glotzt ihnen Sagen zufolge heute immernoch hinterher. Zu finden in: _Alle Arten mit Zipfelmütze_, Seite 1559"

"Krass!", lautete das Kommentar des Nichts-Als-Stroh-Im-Kopp-Ron.

"Na, wie wärs mit nem Küsschen, Süßer", hauchte der ungebetene Gast Harry zu, der mit einem lauten Kreischen in Ohnmacht fiel.

Und dann ging alles ganz schnell. Der unbekannte Meisterschnarcher erwachte urplötzlich durch einen Schrei seiner selbst: "Nein Mami! Ich mag keinen Hammelsalat!" und dachte nach Einer-Sekunde-In-Die-Runde-Starren er checke die Lage vollends, griff nach seinem Lakritzzauberstäbchen und fuchtelte mit einem siegessicheren Grinsen wild in der Gegend rum.

Alle glotzten ihn nur mit Fragezeichen über dem Kopf an.

"Äh, nun", stotterte der Träumer und schrie dann mit dem Stäbchen auf den Bemantelten deutend: "jetzt geh du gefährliche Bestie!"

Der Kapuzenmäntelchenträger rührte sich nicht.

"Verschwinde, du Ausgeburt der Hölle?", probierte er.

Keiner bewegte sich.

"Hau ab, du schwarzer Trauerkloß?"

Auch dieser Versuch ging leer aus.

"Naja, probieren geht über studieren"

"Den Spruch haben sie sich wohl ein bisschen zu sehr zu Herzen genommen", bemerkte Krummbein.

"Nicht verzagen, Hermine fragen!", sagte dessen Besitzerin und startete ebenfalls ein Vertreibungsmanöver: "Sch, sch. Heute gibt es keinen leckeren Harry zum abknutschen. Staubsaug jemand anderem die Seele raus."

Ein zweifelndes Kapuzenheben. Das war doch schon mal ein Anfang.

"Sagt das Wort mit zwei t's. Soll ja niemand sagen können, dass Leutchen wie ich keinen Anstand kennen", forderte der Zipfelmützenfreak und verschränkte beleidigt die Arme.

"Bi tt e!", sagten alle im Chor und als er das tränenrührende Flehen in ihren Augen sah, ließ er sich überreden und stapfte grummelnd zur Tür hinaus.

Nachdem jeder Harry einmal kräftig eine gescheuert hatte erwachte der Durch-Runterfallen-Der-Brille-Nun-Augenlichtlose und kreischte hysterisch: "Ich bin blind! Ich bin blind! Das schwarze Monster!", wobei er aussah als hätte er epileptische Anfälle.

Hermine begriff von allen anderen die mal wieder gar nichts schnallten, dass ihr Freund, der nun mit hässlich zerstörter Frisur dalag, seine Brille brauchte. Sie setzte sie ihm auf und er schrie hysterisch: "Ich kann wieder sehen! Ich kann wieder sehen! Ha, du schwarzes Monster, du kannst mir nichts anhaben!"

Krummbein haute sich seine Pfote vors Gesicht und schlug dann seine fein angespitzten Krallen in Harry's Knie um ihn soweit das möglich war wieder auf den Boden der Vernunft zu bringen.

"AAAAUUUUUUUAAAAAA! Du orangenes Monster!"

Ein paar Tränen liefen dem kleinen Schwarzhaarigen über die Wangen.

"OOOCH!", meinte der noch müde aussehende (wie Krummbein erst jetzt bewusst wurde) Zu-Einer-Schmalzigen-Elvislocke-Gedrehtes-Oberlippenbärtchen-Träger, riss plötzlich Exebitionisten-Like seine zerlumpte twentyshand Strickrobe auf und zückte aus den Innentaschen voller Milkaprodukte eine herzförmige Nuss-Nougat-Pralinenschachtel. "Hier mein kleiner Junge kriegste ne Versuchung."

Der Bub hörte sofort auf zu weinen und griff sich schniefend und tränenabwischend eine Hand voll.

"So, ich geh dann ma zum Locklenker", erklärte der offensichtlich Schokosüchtige.

Als er die Abteiltür schloss fragte Harry mit dem Mund voll: "Wer von euch Schlaffis hat denn geschrien?"

"Häää? Wieso?", wollte der Schlacksige wissen.

"Na, weil ich jemand screamen gehört hab! Das war doch bestimmt jemand von euch", antwortete der Manieren-Nicht-Kenner.

"Never-Ever! Das warst, wenn überhaupt, du", widersprach die Strubbelhaarige.

"Jetzt echt?"

Die ganze Truppe nickte im Einklang.

"Oh!", lautete das tolle Kommentar des imaginären reifen Mannes und er strich sich schnell die Pilzkopf-Frisur wieder zurecht.

Nach langem Schweigen fragte er dann zitternd: "Und warum wollte mich dieses vermummte Etwas küssen!"

"Weil es in ihrer Natur liegt", war die Erklärung des fanatischen Bücher-und Lehrerfans.

"Wie jetzt? Es liegt in ihrer Natur unschuldige Passanten über den Haufen zu knutschen!", fragte Rothaar-Ron dumm.

Hermine seufzte und begann dann ihre sinnlose Erläuterung: "Nein, es liegt in ihrer Natur anderen Leuten die Seele auszuschlürfen, dann damit gemütliche Cocktailabende zu veranstalten und gleichzeitig noch ihren Lippenstift getestet zu haben."

"Aso", meinten alle mehr oder weniger verstehend.

Und dann ging die fröhliche Fahrt weiter durch Täler, Wald, Wiesen, Wüsten und Dorngestrüpp, über Berge, Müllhalden und gelegentlich auch arglos dastehende Nichtzauberer.

_A/N: N bissl kurz, ich weiß, aber das is ja auch mal was schönes :o) Gebt doch bitte trotzdem eure Stats ab._


	8. Der bayerische Hund

_A/N: Hier das nächste Kapitel zu Krummbeins Erlebnissen. Genießt es, denn bald schon fahr ich in Urlaub und dann schweigt meine Feder für ein paar Wochen._

**Kapitel 8 Der bayerische Hund**

Endlich, nach noch unzählige Male auf's Klo rennen des Ohnmächtig-Gewesenen, hielt der farbenfrohe Zug am Bahnhof von Hogwarts, wo sie mit Trompeten und Posaunen des untalentierten Hogwarts-Zwergen-Instrumentalkreises begrüßt wurden.

Als die menschliche Fraktion der Truppe schon aus der Tür war und keine anstalten gemacht hatte Krummbein mitzunehmen, beschloss er auf eigene Pfote sein neues Heim zu begutachten.

Er katerte leise zu Abteiltür, die sie offen stehen gelassen hatten, schlich dann, die Mission Impossible Melodie leise vor sich hinsumment, in den menschenleeren Gang.

Als er an der Tr nach draußen angekommen war, wusste er nicht so recht wo er jetzt hin sollte und guckte sich fragezeichenmäßig um. Niemand, bis auf den Lockführer, der glücklich pfeifend die Räder polierte, war mehr auf dem Bahnhof.

"Toll. Die feiern bestimmt ne Partyund ich darf hier rumhocken. Wunderbar", ärgerte sich klein Krummbein und beschloss einfach mal fröhlich drauflos zu gehen.

"Mann ey! Wo bin ich denn hier gelandet?", fragte er sich selbst, als er die Landschaft betrachtete. Dann wanderte er einen kleinen Trampelpfad runter bis zu einem schwarzen Tümpel aus dem ihm eine Krake höflich zuwinkte.

Er nickte ihr freundlich zu und fragte dann. "Hallöchen Frau oder Herr Krake!"

"Frau, wenn ich bitten darf", antwortete das langärmige Wesen.

"Achso. Also Frau Krake. Könnten sie mir netterweise den Weg zur Party erklären?"

"Party? Meinen sie das alljährliche Befressen der kleinen Leutchen da oben im Schloss, die mir jeden Tag erneut meinen Tümpel verschmutzen mit ihren verpestenden Abfällen?"

"Und wenn es so wäre?"

"Nun...das Schloss steht da oben", meinte sie dann mit einem Fangarm auf den obersten Gipfel eines unansehnlichen Hügels deutend und planschte genüsslich in ihrem Becken weiter.

"Danke", sagte Krummbein noch artig, als er schon fast außer Sichtweite des zwölfärmigen Fräuleins war.

In der Hoffnung auch mitfeiern zu können, rannte er so schnell er konnte nichts ahnend an einem wie es schien absolut toten Wald vorbei, bis urplötzlich etwas an seine spitzen Lauscherchen drang. Er horchte. Nichts...

Doch! Da war es wieder.

"Pssssssssccccccchhhhhht...Psssssssscccccchhhht."

Fragend glotzte er umher, bis er etwas in einem verdorrten Fliederbusch am Waldrand erkannte. Nach näherem hinschauen sah er, dass es sich um einen Hund handelte.

Krummbein ging einen Katzensprung auf ihn zu und fragte: "Was willst denn du kleines Hot Dog auf Beinen?"

Der Hund guckte sich anscheinend verblüfft um und deutete dann fragend mit einer Pfote auf sich.

"Ja du! Wer denn sonst?", meinte Krummbein genervt.

"Jo do, hoast denn do überhapt keen Mueffesausn for mich?"

"Nein. Das Hunde Katzen fressen ist ein primitive und deswegen auch menschliche Erfindung, denn eigentlich beruht diese Feindschaft nur auf einem dummen Kommunikationsfehler, aufgrund der verschiedenen Bedeutungen des beidseitigen Schwanzwedelns", erklärte Krummbein gelehrt.

"Joa, des loichtet een", meinte der Hund mit bayerischen Akzent kopfnickend.

"Tja. Und was willste jetzt von mir?"

"Joa do, woast i bi jo koa rischtger Hound."

"Aha", sagte Krummbein gelangweilt und betrachtete interessiert seine Pfotenkrallen.

"Ond da woar i nu ma i Oazkoaba ond de Bub wees bisch hoit net, doasch i nu ma sein Onkl bi."

"Soso."

"Joa woast, de Bub da denkt vrmutlsch des i a Moadl bi."

"Ein was?"

"A Moadl. A Typ, der a paar andre Type killt hoat."

"Aso."

"Na woast de kleene Bub hoat doach de Muffesausn, wuenne i kuamm zu seener Weenichket, weel er beschtmt gluabt, dasch i nu ma a Moadl bi, oba des isch net woar. Na mei, net rischtik, joa woast dit woa so: des woa a Unfal. Aba dit woa doach net meene Schuld. Versteest?"

"Total. Und?"

"Nu, i hoab ma nu geduacht des dua mia hälfe könnst. Weel da isch so a fiese Ratte ohn de isch de rischtge Veräta, on net i."

"Ne Ratte also. Und?"

"Joa woast, di Ratte, des is a fiesa Gesell mit dem is net zu spaßeln. Ond i kuann mei Neffl duach net einfch so in des Type Armä laufn lassn. De arme Bub musch duoch gewrnt sein! Ond dah doacht i mia, do könnscht mia helfn in des Schluass zu gelangn, om de Bub die Woahrheit zu sagn."

"Aha. Naja, das könnt ich einrichten. Wenns zu nem guten Zweck is. Hab wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht soviel zu tun. Wenn sich eine Gelegenheit bietet könnt ich dir ja mal Bescheid geben, was hälste davon?"

"Nu gut, aba wärs och einzurischtn mia n bisserl wos zu fressn zu besorgn? Icke sterb gleech foast vor Hungr."

"Nagut, aber dann biste mir nen Gefallen schuldig."

"Dit is gebongt. I hab a Bleibe in dee Wald, dort keenste mich findn. Hinterm Fliederbüschl geradeuss, denne o, Fels röchts ond denne under do drittn totten Lindl. Bis denne und grüß Gott,"

Und dann verschwand der Hund mit einem Sprung im Dickicht der vielen abgestorbenen Äste.

Krummbein aber wand sich nun dem Schloss zu, dass aussah wie einen billige Kopie des Märchenschlosses im Disneyland und wie er einmal gehört hatte, jeden Tag neu nach der Stimmung von Albus Dummidore (oder so ähnlich) dem Leiter des Heims für lahme Zaubertricks angestrichen wurde.

_A/N: Also dann reviewt doch bitte fleißig, dann freu ich mich auch. Ach und an alle lieben Leutchen aus Bayern hier ein dickes Sorry, weil ich kein Bayerisch kann ;) Auf bald Leia! _


	9. Begrüßung und deprimierende Entdeckungen

_A/N: So und hier kommt noch schnell mein letztes Chap bevor ich in die Ferien fahre. Viel Spaß! _

_Ach und danke an Lily-Rose wegen der netten Bayerisch Lektion (hab's auch direkt geändert ;) ) _

**Kapitel 9 Begrüßung und deprimierende Entdeckungen**

Als Krummbein am Schlosstor angelangt war, an dem auf einem Bettlacken in großen Lettern _Welcome Home!_ geschrieben stand, hörte er lautes Geklatschte und Gejubel von drinnen. Er ging die Ohren gespitzt in den großen Flur des Schlösschens (heute war es zitronengelb angepinselt) und sah, dass niemand da war.

Also beschloss er wie immer einfach mal reinzuspazieren, Höflichkeit hin oder her, und sich umzusehen. Immerhin sollte das sein neues Zuhause werden. Er folgte weiter dem schallenden Lärm und kam bald an eine geöffnete Flügeltür.

Als er hineinluckte, konnte er vier Tische erkennen, die mit tausenden von Partyluftschlangen ausm ALDI und goldenen Essensutensilien made in Japan versehen waren. In der Luft flogen unzählige von rosa Duftkerzen (die komischerweise nach Brausebonbons zu duften schienen) und erhellten somit zusammen mit dem Mondlicht den Raum.

Krummbein fragte sich gerade warum man bei diesem Zimmerchen mit der Decke gespart hatte (war Dummidore zu geizig gewesen oder hatten die Spenden hier einfach nicht ausgereicht?), als er Hermine entdeckte. Er beschloss es sich einfach mal unter ihr (das heißt unter der Bank auf der sie saß) gemütlich zu machen und in die gleiche Richtung zu starren, der alle ihre Aufmerksamkeit widmeten.

Aber zu seinem großen Erstaunen war dort weder eine Rockband, noch die Wahl zur hawaiianischen Schönheitskönigin, sondern nur ein alter Mann mit Glatze (die er gut mit seiner billigen Abra-Kadabra-Sternenmütze verborgen hielt) und Rastazöpfchen im Bart, der gerade begann eine mehr oder weniger interessante Rede zu halten. Na toll, dabei hatte Krummbein so einen Hunger...

"Welcome Home, meine lieben Buben und Madels, wie man in meinem diesjährigen Urlaubsland, dem bayerischen Wald sagen würde..."

"Hää, wieso? Das war doch Englisch!", musste der rothaarige Ron mal wieder dumm dazwischen rufen, aber der alte Weißbart ließ sich nicht beirren und sprach einfach weiter.

"...also: wie einige von euch sicherlich am eigenen Leib erfahren haben...nicht wahr Harry?" Es gab eine kurze Pause, die zum Auslachen des Schon-Wieder-Mit-Zerstörter-Pottschnitt-Frisur-Dasitzenden genutzt wurde.

Nachdem auch der Rastabärtige zuende gefeixt hatte fuhr er grinsend fort: "...sind die Dementoren in unser Land eingedrungen. Ich musste ihnen leider das Tor öffnen, weil dieser Black hinter Harry her ist und ihn vermutlich etwas übel zurichten will. Er muss beschützt werden. Also bitte ich euch: habt Verständnis und geht nicht zu nahe an die Viecher ran, sonst muss eure Seele vermutlich dran glauben. Ich warne euch, die Teile können bedauerlicherweise durch ihre Zipfelmützen nur 20 erkennen und für sie seht ihr alle gleich schwarz aus, also ärgert sie bitte nicht."

Er blickte einmal wichtigtuerisch in die Runde und erzählte dann weiter. "Und nun noch ein kurzes Vorstellen unserer neuen Lehrer und dann können wir uns vollfressen. Also: Das ist Rubeus Hagrid, Spitzname: Haggy, Alter: 66 Jahre, Sternzeichen: Waage, Lieblingsgericht: geröstete Einhornschenkel mit Maggi meisterklasse Röstsoße."

Ein riesenhafter Mann mit Dreadlocks stand, seine beiden Sitznachbarn brutal vom Stuhl schmeissend, auf, winkte einmal mit seinen Schaufelhänden und setzte sich dann glücklich aussehend wieder hin. Leider empfand der arme ächzende Stuhl das nicht als besonders glücklich und krachte unter dem Gewicht zusammen.

"Und das ist: Remus Lupin, Spitzname: Heuler oder Moony, Alter: top secret, Sternzeichen: Zwilling, Lieblingsgericht: weiß nich", stellte Dummidore den Bartschmalzlockigen vor.

Dieser machte nicht einmal Anstalten zu irgendeiner Bewegung, da er gerade im Wunderland umherspazierte und wieder einmal laut schnarchte.

"Nun, lasset uns Dank sagen für diese vorzüglichen Speisen", sagte der Rastazöpfe-im-Bart-Träger und alle gemeinsam fassten sich an den Händen und schrien: "HUI, HUI, ALLES IST FEIN, HAUT REIN!"

Nun war der Zeitpunkt gekommen, indem Krummbein zeigen wollte, dass er da war und dringend etwas Essbares brauchte. Er pikste Hermine ins Schienbein und die brüllte: "Ron du Blödmann! Lass mich in Ruhe!"

"Hää? Wieso? Was is'n?"

"Jetzt tu nicht so, wer sonst wäre so idiotisch und kindisch?"

"Was denn?"

"Na, das!", rief sie nun energisch, steckte ihren wuscheligen Kopf unter die geblümte Tischdecke und erblickte nun endlich Krummbein.

"Oooh! Was machst du denn hier mein Kleiner! Hast du mich gesucht? Komm zu Mami!"

Sie hob ihn hoch und legte ihn auf ihren Schoß.

"Siehste! Dieses Katzenvieh wollte mir wieder was anhängen! Es will, dass wie uns streiten und du nur noch Augen für es hast! Siehst du es denn nicht Hermine! Es verblendet dich!", kreischte der Rothaarige panisch.

Krummbein fauchte ihn an.

"Ron! Jetzt werd mal nicht paranoid! Er ist doch nur ein kleines unschuldiges Katerchen", wiedersprach die Zottelige kopfschüttelnd und gab ihrem Haustier eine ganze Scheibe Schinken.

"Es nutzt dich aus Hermine! Es will, dass du seine Sklavin wirst und es selber nicht merkst!"

"Ron!", schrie sie ihn nun an, "Laber nicht so billig, ich kauf dich sowieso nicht!"

"Na schön! Aber denk an meine Worte und komm nicht angekrochen, wenn du gar nichts mehr hast", rief er beleidigt und drehte sich nun zum In-Ohmacht-Faller um.

"Na, Harry wie geht's dir? Immernoch geschockt?"

Kein Mucks vom Katzenkiller.

"Ach was! Ist doch nicht so schlimm! Ich wette viele Leute haben diese Frisur! Die ist jetzt "in"! Da ist es doch kein Wunder, dass Malfoy sie auch hat!"

Aber ausgerechnet Malfoy!", heulte nun der offensichtlich deprimierte und schaute zu einem blonden Jungen, der sich gerade kritisch in seinem Handspiegel begutachtete und anscheinend auch zu _Gay Wizard_ gegangen war, denn er hatte haargenau dieselbe Pilzkopffrisur wie Blasius, nur in weißblond.

"Ach was! Er geht eben auch gerne zu diesem komischen Typen! Ist doch egal! Man erkennt wirklich nicht, dass das dieselbe Frisur ist!", beteuerte der Rothaarige.

"Das sagst du nur um mich zu beruhigen!"

"Nein! Aber es sah wirklich ganz schön zum totlachen aus, als ihr euch auf der Treppe gesehen habt. Ihr beide steht euch gegenüber, glotzt euch gegenseitig auf die Frisur...und dann...", eine Pause folgte, "...zerstrubelt ihr euch gleichzeitig die Haare", das war der Punkt an dem der Sommersprossige in lautes Gelächter fiel.

"Mensch Ron! Du hast echt überhaupt kein Taktgefühl!", mischte sich nun die Hasenzähnige ein und meinte dann an den wieder einmal flennenden Harry gewand: "Ach Harry! Mach dir nichts draus! Ihr seht jetzt zwar beide gleich doof aus, aber das heißt nicht, dass Malfoy jetzt nicht mehr dein Erzfeind sein kann. Du darfst ihm immernoch Salz in den Kakao rühren, ihm beim Quidditch auf den Kopf spucken und alles andere, was du sonst immer machst."

"Aber es wird nie wieder so sein wie früher", schluchzte der Schwarzhaarige und putzte sich an ihrer Schulter die Nase. "Außerdem dachte ich, dass ich mit dieser Frisur etwas Besonderes wäre und mit niemandem zu vergleichen und jetzt..." Weiter kam er nicht, weil sein Gesicht von einer neuen Tränenwelle überflutet wurde.

"Na na na", tröstete ihn Hermine, die das dringende Bedürfnis hatte ihn von ihrer Schulter zu schubsen.

Krummbein verstand zwar nicht ganz, was seine Mit-Futter-Versorgerin und ihre Gefährten der Doofheit dort trieben, aber es interessierte ihn ohnehin wenig, da er damit beschäftigt war den Teller der Strubbelhaarigen leerzufressen, die ihn schon mit reichlich Vorrat für den ganzen Abend vollgeschüttet hatte.

_A/N: So und damit geht's jetzt für mich ab in die Ferien. Euch allen viel Spaß bei was auch immer ihr tut und falls ihr jetzt auch frei habt: Erholt euch! Und ihr wisst ja: Über eure Reviews freu ich mich immer, also lasst doch etwas Post da ;) Leia_


	10. Home, Sweet Home

_A/N: Jaa, jaa, ich bin wieder zurück, Schule hat wieder angefangen und ich bin müder denn je..._

**Kapitel 10 Home, Sweet Home**

Nach einer gemütlichen Vorspeise von Pastete, Kürbistorte, unzähligen Tellern Kartoffeln und Knoblauchsuppe und einer schönen Hauptspeise bestehend aus zehn Tellern Schweinsohrsteak, zwei Ziegenmägen mit Pilz-Pflaumenfüllung, dreimal Lasagne und einer halben Ente ging für Krummbein das große Fressen erst richtig los. Denn da servierten die Elfenbutler den Nachtisch.

Die kleinen Kerle waren nicht größer als Blasius und hatten sich um netter auszusehen eine schwarze mottenzerfressene Fliege umgebunden. Gerade als sie die ersten Leckereien an die Tische brachten fiel Dummidore auf, dass das wohl einer Erklärung bedurfte und er erzählte, dass die Teleportanlage in der Küche mal wieder streikte und diese Trottel von Magietechniker sie einfach nicht mehr in Gang kriegten ("Selbstverständlich könnte ich sie selbst reparieren, aber ich kann diesen armen Leutchen doch nicht ihren schwer verdienten Ein-Euro-Arbeitsplatz streitig machen", beendete er seine Erörterung glucksend, bevor er sich beim Hinsetzen arg den Hintern prellte, weil irgendein respektloser Lehrkörper es extrem witzig fand ihm sein schlecht gemachtes Filmrequisiten-Thrönchen wegzureissen.)

Jedenfalls hatte Hermine dann endlich bemerkt, dass Krummbein nicht nur zum Spaß hier war, sondern um eine äußerst wichtige und heikle Mission zu erfüllen, nämlich dieses grummelnde Gefühl in seinem Magen zu verscheuchen und sie hatte ihm eine extra Japanschüssel kommen lassen. Dann hatte sie alle möglichen Speisen reingehäuft und folgsam wie er nun mal ist hatte Krummbein in wenigen Sekunden alles bis zum letzten Krümel weggespachtelt. Er hatte es sogar einmal per biegsamen Fußeinsatz mit Messer und Gabel versucht, aber die Gabel fiel runter und stach ihm in den Zeh und das Messer blieb ihm zwischen den Zähnen stecken.

Doch jetzt kam die absolute Sensation: Schokopudding mit Schlagsahne, Wackelpeter in allen Farben, für die, die auf ihre Figur achten wollten Obst-Gemüsesalat, alle möglichen Quarksorten und als letztes schleppten die kleinen Elfis ächzend eine Riesen-Milka an, ein Einstandsgeschenk von Schmalzilocke-im-Bart, von der jeder, ob er wollte oder nicht, ein Stück abbekam und nichts anderes essen durfte, bis sein Teller leer war.

Zu der Zeit kam der Rastazopf-Heimleiter auf die Idee Stoppessen zu spielen und wartete immer exakt fünf Minuten, bis die anderen sich wieder rühren durften. Solange war das einzige was man hören konnte das laute Schmatzen von Krummbein und das lechzende Mit-der-Zunge-über-die-Lippen-streichen von Klößchen, wenn er gierig auf den Schokopudding glotzte.

Tja, und dann war auch der letzte Mitesser langsam am kotzen und die Feier ging ihrem Ende zu. Doch bevor sie in ihre Bettchen kriechen konnten, wollten die drei Freunde unbedingt und dringend nochmal auf's Klo und dann zu dem Verwegenen-Riesenschaufeln-als-Hände-Haber. Natürlich schleppte Hermine Krummbein mit, der lieber die Gegend erkundet hätte.

Als sie endlich zum Riesenmenschen gelangten, konnten sie kein Wort mit ihm wechseln, weil er gerade in seine Manteltasche reierte. Also schrien sie nur. "Viel Glück und viel Segen, Haggy!" und gingen wieder.

Nachdem sie danach ca. 50 Treppen hochgehastet waren -Krummbein wurde selbstverständlich von seiner Besitzerin getragen-, zehn Bilder befragt hatten, die alle in verschiedene Himmelsrichtungen deuteten, beinahe durch eine Falltür fielen, Pilzkopf eine Treppe hinunterpurzelte und panisch alle anderen mit sich riss, drei Gänge durch einen Teppich und einen durch ein Fenster versucht hatten, stellten sie fest, dass sie sich verlaufen hatten.

Doch glücklicherweise kam schnell Rat, denn die Retter in Orientierungsnot kamen zufällig um die Ecke: die rothaarigen Zwillinge, die schlauerweise ne Schlosskarte in der Westentasche aufbewahrten, nur für den Fall...

So kamen sie nach zwei Stunden endlich bei einer fetten Frau in Bild an, die ein bauchfreies T-Shirt mit der Aufschrift "Boxenludeer 2" anhatte. Nachdem sie wegen Passwortmangels Blasius mit Keksen bestochen hatten, damit er sie bequatschte, kamen sie endlich ins wunderweiche Sesselland.

Krummbein musste natürlich sofort auf die erstebestee Wohlfühlsitzgelegenheit von Ikea springen und sich einrollen. Auch die Menschlinge gesellten sich dazu und zehn Minuten sagte niemand was, sodass nur das feurige Knistern des Feuers zu hören war, das lsutig im Kamin loderte. Doch dann kam jemand die Treppe runter und störte das harmonische Bild.

"Diese Schweine! Diese skrupellosen Mörder! Diese widerlichen Fieslinge! Einfach die armen, hilflosen Gräserchen und Pflänzchen ausrupfen und ihre Leichen als Obst- und Gemüsesalat getarnt an arglose Schüler verteilen!"

"Was ist denn los Seamus? Häää?", musste Schlacksi-Ron mal wieder blöd fragen.

"Diese gemeinen hinterhältigen Killer haben uns heute Leichen zum Fraß vorgeworfen", antwortete der Friedensstörer.

"Leichen? Hääää?"

"Na, die Planzen im Obst- und Gemüsesalat! Diese Schweine haben die armen Gräserleins einfach rausgerupft und zugeschnitten. Aber ich sage euch: die haben mal gelebt und ich weiß ganz genau, dass Ron davon gegessen hat!"

Anklagend deutete er auf den Doofmann. Sofort richteten sich alle Blicke auf ihn, doch dieser brachte nur ein lautes Schlucken zustande.

"Aber Seamus! Die sind doch extra dafür gezüchtet worden", mischte sich nun Krummbeins Besitzerin ein.

"Das macht die Sache noch viel schlimmer! Zum sterben geboren! Das ist einfach grausam!"

"Aber du isst doch auch Fleisch. Das ist doch fast dasselbe."

"Paperlapapp", winkte Seamus störrisch ab, "es gibt schon genug Greenpeaceaktivisten auf dieser Welt finde ich. Das Grün dieser Welt findet viel weniger Verfechter. Aber auch Pflanzen haben ein Recht auf Freiheit und Leben und die haben nicht mal Zähne oder Klauen um sich zu verteidigen. Aber _ich_ achte schon sehr lange darauf kein Gräserchen zu krümmen. Denn ich weiß, dass Planzen eine Seele haben und als fast menshliche Wesen geachtet werden müssen!" Selbstgefällig schlug er sich gegen die Brust und meinte: "Ich werde die hilflosen, unschuldigen und wehrlosen Pflänzchen beschützen und mich voll und ganz ihrem Wohl und Ergehen verpflichten."

Ein Moment des Schweigens trat ein doch dann wurde es von dem Rothaarigen-Hohlkopf unterbrochen.

"Wieso? Fast menschlich? Häää?"

"Na, Bäume haben doch auch Äste, das sind die Arme. Und Blumen haben Köpfe. Und Kakteen haben keine Stacheln, sondern Haare..."

Diese vollkommen hirnlose Unterhaltung konnte Krummbein nicht mehr länger mit ansehen, ebenso wie Hermine und so ging er mit ihr in den Schlafsaal.

Zu seinem Entsetzen musste er feststellen, dass sie kein Einzelzimmer mit anliegendem Bad für sich allein hatten, sondern nur ein Mehrbettzimmer mit einer Popeltoilette und keine eigene Schlafgelegenheit für ihn. Also ehrlich! Auf Hermines Bett war es immer ganz gemütlich, aber auf ewig mit ihr darein verbannt zu sein wollte er nun auch wieder nicht. Schließlich brauchte auch er seinen Freiraum.

Und außerdem war das hier ein Mädchenzimmer! Und er war eindeutig männlicher Natur. Was sollte er tun? Da kam unerwartete Hilfe.

Nachdem er festgestellt hattte, dass auf jedem Nachttisch ein Teller mit Würstchen-im-Schlafrock stand und er sich ein paar geschnappt hatte, wollte er sich gerade mal im Bad umsehen, da sah er ein Mädchen, dass dabei war sich gründlich die Zehen zu rasieren. Natürlich erschrack er, weil er von der Hexe in der Magischen Menagerie wusste, dass Frauen bei so einer "Arbeit" nicht gerne gestört werden. Und ehrlich gesagt wollte er das auch gar nicht mit erleben.

Das Mädchen scrie los, als es ihn entdeckte und Hermine kam sofort angerannt.

"Was ist denn los Parvati? Spinne? Kackerlake? Pickel? Speckröllchen? Haare im Abflussrohr?", fragte sie sofort los.

Das Mädchen kreischte: "Nein, aber deine Katze ist ein er!"

"Ja und?", fragte Wuschelkopf verblüfft.

"Das hier ist ein Mädchenzimmer!"

"Ja und?"

"Er soll uns nicht bei allem zusehen!"

"Ja...und was willste dagegen tun?"

Da kam plötzlich ein anderes Mädel an, das eine riesige schweinchenrosa Zahnspange im Mund hatte, die ihr auch maulkorbähnlich um den Mund und den Kopf herum im Gesicht saß. Die Drähte spannten sich über ihre Wangen bis zu einer Schleife am Hinterkopf.

"Keine Angst, denn Lavender weiß Rat!", sagte dieses und huschte schnell aus dem Zimmer.

Nach fünfminütigem Wegbleiben ihrerseits und schweigenden Wartens andererseits kam sie wieder und hattte was Schweres dabei.

"Was ist denn das?", fragten die beiden anderen Mädchen und Krummbein gemeinsam.

"Blöd oder was! Das ist ein Chellokoffer!", erklärte sie, als sie den großen Kasten ins Badezimmer gehievt hatte.

"Aaahhh", meinten die anderen verstehend.

"Ja und?", fragte Hermine.

"Ja und da kannste deinen Kater reintun, wenn wir irgendwas feminimes zu erledigen haben und er kann drin schlafeen. Du willst ihn doch sicher nicht die ganze Zeit im Bett haben, oder?"

"Stimmt, daran hab ich noch gar nicht gedacht. Zweei Probleme mit einer Klappe. Und woher haste den so plötzlich?"

"Von Neville. Er speilt seit Anfan der Sommerferien nämlich zwangsweise Chello. Seine Oma will das, damit sie bei ihrer wöchentlichen Teerunde mit alten Beekannten wenigstens n bisschen mit ihm angeben kann. Und sie wollte, dass er in der Schule übt. Er wollte das aber nicht. Also hab ich ihm in einem Brief geraten einfach nur den Kasten mitzunehmen damit seine Oma zufrieden ist und er so tun kann, als hätte er das Innere, also das Chello, vergessen. Das wird man ihm glauben und ohne den Kasten kann sie ihm das Teil nicht hinterherschicken."

"So einen geisttreichen Einfall hätte ich dir gar nicht zugetraut", meinte Hermine nur und nahm Krummbein den Kasten mit zu ihrem Bett.

"Du schreibst dir mit Neville Briefe!", hörten sie Parvati die Zehhaarfrau noch rufen, als sie die Badezimmertür hinter sich zu machten.

Zuerst wollte Krummbein nicht so recht in den Koffer. Er fand, dass er keine konfortable Lösung für ihr derzeitiges Schlafproblem war. Doch Hermine schaffte es ihn dann doch zu überzeugen. Sie legte ihrr superweiches Flauschiherzkissen in das Ding und bestach ihn mit einem knuddeligen Teddybär in miniformat. Am Ende schrieb sie noch mit einem roten Edding _"Mein kleiner Schatzi.Vorsicht schläfrig!" _in liebevollen Schreibschriftbuchstaben an den Rand des Kastens und bei einem solchen naiven Zuneigungsbekenntnis hatte Krummbein keine andere Wahl, als das Teil als seine Ruhestätte zu akzeptieren.

Doch nach ein paar Minuten fand er es dort gemütlicher denn je und wollte gar nicht mehr raus kommen. Als sich diee weibliche Partei dann zum Schlafengehen "zurechtmachen" musste, wurde der Deckel nicht ganz zugemacht, damit Krummbein auch noch genug Luft bekam.

Seinen letzten Gedanken widmete er dem tollen vergangenen Büffet und gerade als er fast ins Traumland segelte überfuhr ihn noch ein letzter Gedanke an den Hund, dem er ein Versprechen gegeben hatte.

_A/N: Hoffe das Kapitel ist was geworden. Erfreut mir doch meinen tristen Schulalltag mit einer kleinen Review, bitööö... ;)_


End file.
